kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.T.
Operation: I.T. is the first episode of Season 6. Overview Every year, the KND choose someone to be "IT" which involves a game of tag to choose the next Supreme Leader, so Numbuh 362 sets up the game after she decides to resign after being tired of the job. But when Numbuh 2 accidently tagged Father, he becomes Supreme Leader. Now, it's up to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to stop him before he wipes out the entire KND. Synopsis The episode begins with Numbuh 362 giving out orders to operatives on multiple monitors at Kids Next Door Moonbase. As she walks away, she bumps into a very stressed out Numbuh 65.3 who complains about needing a large pile of orders signed as he hands it to Numbuh 362. As she apologizes, she is hit in the head with a Whizbee by two operatives playing Whizbee on her bridge. Telling the two to play Whizbee on the Whizbee Deck, Numbuh 65.3 also reminds her of some other papers as a girl comes by and tells her that sector B was under attack by an "angry history teacher". Another operative also comes by and tells her that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Numbuh 42 comes and asks her if she can tie his shoes, followed by another girl asking her if her helmet makes her head look big. A large mob of operatives form around Numbuh 362 with their complaints. While she tries to calm the crowd, she is hit again with a Whizbee. Numbuh 362 breaks out angrily for every KND operative to meet in the KND Convention Center for a super secret meeting at 0500 (5 o'clock). After the intro and theme song, Sector V and all the others are in the Convention Stadium talking in the stands. Numbuh 2 thinks something really cool is going to happen, Numbuh 1 thinks Sector V is being recognized for one of their recent missions, and Numbuh 4 wants it all to end soon because he has to pee really bad. Numbuh 86 comes onto the stage and presents Numbuh 362 to the stage. Numbuh 362 starts to speak, saying that she has something super double important that she really hates to do, but cannot wait any longer. As she starts to speak again Numbuh 4 bursts out in interruption asking to go to the bathroom. Numbuh 362 starts to argue, but then notices how badly Numbuh 4 has to pee, allowing him to leave. Continuing on, Numbuh 362 explains how running the KND is an all-consuming job that takes "strength, patience and willingness to share your candy with everyone", and how she feels she has exhausted these things. As she continues, she quickly tags Numbuh 86 as she and everyone else dashes out of the Convention Stadium, starting the game of tag. (The game of tag works like this: If you are tagged, you're the Supreme Leader of the KND until you tag somebody else. The game goes on until noon.) As Numbuh 86 panics, Numbuh 4 comes back from the bathroom and Numbuh 86 tags him. As Numbuh 4 quickly tags Numbuh 1 (although it is not seen), Numbuh 362 is seen hiding behind a wall as Numbuh 1 walks up to her attempting to tag her. Numbuh 362 notices him and is startled, but is convinced that he isn't "it". The two wlk into a window room and begin to talk. Numbuh 1 asks her why she doesn't want to keep her position. Numbuh 362 tells how she finds being Supreme Leader no fun, Numbuh 1 points out how she wanted the job after Chad left and has been the best yet, and addresses that under her leadership their has been a 60% decrease in the world's broccoli supplies. Numbuh 362 explains how it is operatives like Numbuh 1 that do the real work, and that she's just stuck on the Moonbase doing paperwork, not being able to go on missions anymore, and having to organize millions of operatives with short attention spans. She then explains the terms of tag (explained above) to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 also tells that he once thought that he would make a pretty good Supreme Leader, but that he one day he realized that he couldn't handle the pressure. As he tries to convince Numbuh 362 to call everything off, she refuses and holds out a hand to him. Numbuh 1 warns her he's "it" (which Numbuh 362 is also frightened by) and instead of tagging her, Numbuh 1 wishes her luck on whatever she decides and hops down a hatch as the game continues. shots a T.A.G.G. missile at Numbuhs 44 and 44.]] The episode continues as we see Numbuh 65.3 being chased by Numbuh 3 (who was currently "it"), who was in Hippy-hop. Numbuh 65.3 activates a jetpack, . Numbuh 13 is then seen arguing with a hot dog salesman as Numbuh 65.3 tags him. Numbuh 13 is happy about this, but is then dog-piled to by other operatives, not wanting the most idiotic operative to be Supreme Leader. Numbuh 23 is then "it", shooting a T.A.G.G. (T'otally '''A'm 'G'onna 'G'etcha) missile at the ship of Numbuhs 44 and 44. Arguing who is it, Numbuhs 44 and 44 crash near the Treehouse of the Jamaican Kids Next Door (see Sector J), tagging Numbuh 112. Numbuh 112 later tags a KND Scientist in the Underwater Treehouse. The Scientist tags a operative in the Mexican (desert) Treehouse, Mexican Treehouse to Russian Treehouse, and so on. Eventually Numbuh 5 tags Numbuh 2 while they were fighting in space. Numbuh 2 reveals he has taken the KND Code Module to track down KND operatives to tag. We now see Numbuh 362 hiding in a stuffed animal cemetery as she runs into Numbuh 1 again. Asking if she wants the job since time is running out, Numbuh 362 says no and then the scene return to a very stressed out Numbuh 2 who needs to find somebody to tag in the next 25 seconds. He finds somebody behind a door and tags them, only to realize that he had just tagged Father. (He was one of the KND operatives Numbuh 2 tracked since his DNA was still in the Code Module from Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.). Back in the Convention Stadium, Father is being accused of cheating since he is not a KND operative. Father shows a video (explained above) titled, "HOW FATHER BECAME A KND OPERATIVE", proving that he is a KND operative. Numbuh 86 (driving D.O.H.-D.O.H.) and her Decommissioning Squad come in stating that any operative over the age of 13 is scheduled for immediate decommissioning. Father then says since he is Supreme Leader he can make his own rules, making "You can't decommission your Supreme Leader" a rule. Numbuh 86 retaliates, but Numbuh 362 defends Father, stating how the KND must stick to the rules. Father then explains that although they have had their "minor differences", he plans to destroy all broccoli (showing that he still is a little of a child inside) since he thinks nobody likes it. As he tells everyone to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's mission, Sector V starts to debate. Numbuh 4 thinks the new Supreme Leader is great, while Numbuh 5 thinks it's a trick, as does Numbuh 1. Sector V then leaves, with Numbuh 1 going to talk to Numbuh 362. Numbuh 1 finds Numbuh 362 crying on the railing and asks why she isn't at her Treehouse. With tears, Numbuh 362 explains that she doesn't think that she can show her face around the KND anymore, thinking that she betrayed them as a terrible leader would. Numbuh 1 says that it's not her fault, telling that she was a great leader, and that he doesn't think Father will do any good to the KND. We now see Father and The Delightful Children From Down the Lane in an elevator heading towards the KND root system. Confused, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane ask why Father would want to help kids. Father then explains how since broccoli is good for kids, he is helping them. Continuing, he says that if he uploaded his patent-pending broccoli virus to the KND root system, he'll be able to make enough broccoli for every kid in the world, and the only way to get rid of it would be by eating it all. Father then puts the broccoli into the KND root system's computer as all the roots turn to broccoli, turning the treehouses into broccoli. Father gives The Delightful Children From Down the Lane the Code Module to track down any runaway KND operatives and tells them to meet him at Moonbase for "Phase 2". Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 are still at the Convention Center, running out of the building. Numbuh 1 grabs Numbuh 362's hand and jets out of the building with his rocket shoes. They land outside of the broccoli-infested Convention Center and Numbuh 1 says he needs to round up his team and is interrupted by The Delightful Children From Down the Lane driving The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. '''TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED Father is in the Moonbase craving a hamburger when he Delightful Children From Down the Lane present Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to him. Numbuh 1 tries to trick Father into tagging him by complimenting his new silhouette suit, but Father realizes it's a trick. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 362 to give it a go. Numbuh 362 tries to trick him, but that doesn't work either. Father then explains how Numbuh 2 tagged him and then tags Numbuh 362 accidentally. Numbuh 362 freaks out and tags The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who tag Father again. As he gloats, Numbuh 1 says that they've still got until noon to get tagged. Father then multiplies himself and flings around multiple fireballs at Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362. Father and his multiples chase them around the moonbase as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 try to destroy all the Father copies. They stop at a door, thinking that the real Father has to be behind it, but instead there are still more Father's copies. The Father copies shoot a large amount of fireballs at them as they run out of the room. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane then come in and give them the Code Module to track the real Father, since nobody likes broccoli. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 burst in the room, dodging all the fireballs and entering a room where the real Father is. Father puts the broccoli into the Moonbase root system, creating a wall of broccoli between him and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362 eats through the wall and threatens to feed broccoli to Father if he doesn't tag her, which he does, as Father curls up into a ball in fear of eating broccoli (showing more of Father's childish attributes). Numbuh 362 wakes up in fear of Father taking over in a medical lab (from eating so much broccoli). Numbuh 1 tells her to relax and explains that Father's booger was removed from the Code Module and all the Treehouses have been restored. Numbuh 362 asks how long she's been out, and Numbuh 1 tells her about a week. Numbuh 1 then salutes her as the Supreme Leader for her bravery and courage of eating the broccoli. Though Numbuh 362 states that being out there and fighting again as sweet, she finds it tiring and realizes that being Supreme Leader wasn't as bad as she thought. When Numbuh 1 asks if she's ready to get back to work, Numbuh 362 then gets up as Numbuh 1 pulls a curtain, and enters the Convention Stadium and shouts, "Kids Next Door RULES!", but is hit with another Whizbee. Instead of freaking out though, she throws it back in joy of being Supreme Leader again. END TRANSMISSION In the credits, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 are laughing as they're looking through their binoculars at Sector V Treehouse. Numbuh 1 enters, looks through the binoculars, then orders the others to tell Numbuh 4 the tag game has been over for two days, as he's seen still hiding in his cardboard box with a full grown, grey beard. Trivia *'Operation: I.T.' is a Numbuh 362 episode *Though all Sector V appeared in this episode, it mostly centers around Numbuh 362. *Numbuh 362's real name is Rachel, meaning that she's named after her voice actor, Rachel MacFarlane. *This is the second full length episode that focuses on a KND member who isn't of the five main characters. *Numbuh 1 tries to flatter Father to get him to say tag by asking if he had a new silhouette suit on. But we don't know this is a silhouette suit until the movie which happens in between Seasons 5 and 6. *This is the second time we see the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. *It turns out that Father and adults also hate broccoli. *Oddly enough, throughout the episode Numbuh 362 is much of a softy and tends to be frightened more often. I.T.